The present invention relates to a loader that has a relocatable or multiple position operator's station achieved by pivoting the disclosed operator's cab about a forward corner pivot axis such that the cab and the operator seat can be tilted forwardly a selected number of degrees and retained in that position to provide for greater downward angle visibility for operating front mounted digging arms, such as backhoes. By tilting the cab, good visibility for deep excavations can be obtained without requiring the operator to relocate to a second seat or station mounted on the backhoe or digger.
Typical backhoe attachments at the front end of loaders require the operator to relocate from the operator's station to a second seat mounted on the backhoe frame to obtain good visibility for deep excavations. This usually requires controls in two locations and it take time to accomplish moving the operator's seat.
Forward pivoting cabs that have releasable latches so that the cab can be pivoted forwardly to open the region under the cab for service, are known. This full open movement provides clearance for components underneath the cab.